Mrs Faragonda gets drunk
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Faragonda Gets drunk with Saladin. The winx discover something nasty about them. Rated T for Teen Mild language, Sexual Content, Suggestive themes, alcohol. Sequel will be posted soon!


Faragonda gets drunk

* * *

Tagline: A 24 pack. 2 Headmistresses. One Long night.

Summary: Mrs. Faragonda gets drunk with Saladin.

Rated: T for Teen (Contains Mild language, Alcohol, suggestive themes)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx club (Do I look like i do?)

----------------

Faragonda ripped open the package. Griselda just stared at her as she pulled out the bottles.

"You know, you could get kicked out of the schooling program for this."

"I don't care. I do this every time."

"Well, Saladin and you both seem to enjoy yourselves - and do things that you shouldn't do."

"Like what?" asked Faragonda

Griselda whsipered something in Faragonda's ear.

"Oh! and did we ever use condoms?"

"No."

Faragonda just shrugged it off.

"Oh well, i'm gonna die sometime soon."

Saladin walked into the room. Faragonda came to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh man, Faragonda, those last few times were awesome."

"You make it awesome! Come on, these are imported from Sparx."

Faragonda opened a bottle and Saladin did the same.

(About an hour later)

Bloom walked through the halls of Alfea. She could hear voices coming from Faragonda's office.

"Wow. Must be a good Show happening."

Bloom looked through the doors. inside, Faragonda was staring straight at Saladin.

"Oh my God. Tecna, come over here and take a look." said Bloom

"What the Hell?" asked Tecna

Bloom looked again. She saw Saladin trying to stand and dance with Faragonda. ThenSaladin did something you wouldn't expect.

"Oh my god! Tecna, Saladin just slapped Mrs. Faragonda's ass."

"What!" said Tecna

Flora and Musa saw Bloom looking through the doors.

"That is a nightmare." said Musa

Then, something else happened. It was even worse than Saladin slapping Faragonda's ass.

Bloom's eyes widened. Tecna and Flora were in shock.

"Oh my God. Faragonda just flashed him."

Stella and Layla were walking by.

"So, orange goes good with blonde." said Stella

"Thanks for the info." said Layla

"Well, it's my job to teach you people about fashion." said Stella

"Stella! Layla, you have to see this!" said Musa

All of the winx girls looked through the door.

"Oh my god, where did she get such a horrific outfit?" asked Stella

"I can't believe it either." said Tecna

"It's scary."

Faragonda took off her normal dress revealing a strapless shirt with short shorts.

"That, is not what you's expect from her." said Bloom.

"I'm not going to let this go! I'm going in there!" said Tecna

Tecna burst open the doors and found Faragonda kissing Saladin. French kissing.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Tecna

"Oh Saladin, you are so sexy." said Faragonda

"I know. Your rack is a piece of art, carved by angels."

"Did, he just say Faragonda had nice boobs?" asked Musa

"I think so." said Layla

Then, Faragonda turned to see Bloom.

"Oh, Bloom, let me introduce you to my good friend, mr. Salad."

"It's Saladine." said Saladin.

"Girl, you are defenately drunk." said Stella

Just then, Riven and Timmy walked into the room in the back.

"Ok Saladin, you're coming home with us." said Timmy

"Yes. come on Romeo, the night with Faragonda is over." said Riven

Musa asked Riven what he was doing

"Oh, the rest of us guys come and get Saladin home, because if Griselda finds him in bed with Faragonda..."

"They sleep together?" asked Tecna

"Sometimes they are smart enough to strip." said Timmy.

"Oh god,I think i'm gonna be sick." said Tecna

Riven pulled Saladin away, and looked at Faragonda.

"Saladin must have gotten a good look at you." said Riven

"Oh yes. He complimented me on my boobs." said Faragonda

Riven walked away, trying to hold his laughter in.

Timmy then spoke "If Saladin wasn't nice to us in the past few days, we just tell Griselda what happened."

Riven and Timmy Dragged the Drunk Saladin to the aircraft. They flew off for Red fountain.

-------------

Ok, Read and review. For people who didn't like it, no flames.


End file.
